Fate Comes In Strange Ways
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Rogue/Peter, Logan


"I can't touch you, Pete, I won't."

Those damn gloves were suffocating my hands, having to wear the damn things in summer is a real bitch, but I did not dare remove them in case he got any bad ideas.

(for some reason all he wants to do is hold my hand and I can't allow that)

"Why not, Marie? We don't even know what will happen, it might be different with me, you never know."

I almost pulled my gloves off and gave in, but the memory of that deadly kiss filled me up and I did not dare do the same thing to him.

"Peter, it's never different with anyone, and I can't take the chance that I might hurt you."

He reached out for me, and all I wanted to do with kiss those patient lips, gripping my gloved hand with hope in eyes that someday he would get to touch the real me.

(I wanted nothing more than to hold him without all the cloth separating us)

Whenever Sylar decided to rear his ugly head I saw the change in him, that gentle boy let his bad side come out to play as he stood in front of me.

(he so loved to make me the damsel in distress when I was nothing of the sort)

"Is this your catch of the week, Pete? I think this one is far too good for you, buddy, how about you let me keep her?"

Every time he came to try and ruin what little we had, never doing a damn thing but running that mouth of his, I dreamed to bringing him to his knees and today was the day.

(dreaming of lips on lips, the kiss of death ready for him)

"Why don't you come and give me a kiss, Mr. Badass, that is if you have the balls."

In a flash he was in front of me, his dream of that lovely kiss a different kind then mine, ready to strip away another loved one from Peter.

(not seeing the smile on his lips because he knows what's coming up next)

"My pleasure, Rogue, I've been dying to taste those lips since I saw you."

With a smirk he placed his lips on mine, kissing me deeper just to make Peter jealous, but then a second later he feel to his knees screaming out.

"Did you enjoy it, Sylar? I sure hope so."

I enjoyed that moment, and not just because I loved seeing that son of a bitch in agony, because it brought back a smile to his lips.

(forgetting for a second that he wanted to be the one kissing me)

It was not long after that Peter made up his mind about the whole 'no touching' thing, that he wanted to taste my lips even if it killed him in the end.

(however I wasn't one for the 'dying' thing)

"I believe it's my turn for a kiss, babe, please?"

Before I could protest he was inches away from my poison coated skin, which was all but happy to suck the very life from him, but as he got closer someone roughly pulled him away.

(at that moment I owed Logan so much, I almost hugged the bastard)

"Just saving you a whole lot of pain, bub, and I say this from experience. Now get the hell out of here, I need some alone time with our little lady."

Out of my boyfriends, and ever since my power came along I've only had a handful of suitors, he was one that knew not to cross Logan.

(all the others did not last long)

"How is my girl?"

Even if the whole goddamn world is falling apart Logan always makes time to see me, before he has to go out and save everyone and everything for the hundredth time, and I try to do the same for him.

(waiting for the day he decides I'm longer too young for him and he invites me into his life)

"Great, just trying to teach Pete here the 'no touching' rule."

"Anyone you want me to kill, and or skewer, doll?"

I knew that if I said a name or few names that they would be in paper the next day, and not in a good way, so I usually saved those special favors for those who really deserved it.

(once John's name almost slipped out my lips after he broke my heart into pieces)

"I was going to say Sylar but think he went through enough already."

Just thinking of the whole thing brought a smile to my lips, and I bet that Peter was stilling grinning about it.

(seeing the man you hate more than anything in the whole world on his knees can do that to you)

"Kissed you, did he?"

Logan knew just how it felt, since he's had the pleasure of getting a taste of my power way too many times. But some of those lovely moments had saved my own life from those deadly claws of his.

"And he regretted every second of it."

The biggest upside to giving Sylar a taste of what he was missing was the fact that he wouldn't be bugging us anymore.

(he did send a card begging never to kiss him ever again, a plus side)

"That's my girl."

When Logan was gone, giving my gloved hand a long kiss before hitting the road (treating me like the daughter he never had), I knew it wouldn't be long before Peter tried again.

(if only they had a glove for your lips, it would solve all my problems)

However, the person at the door wasn't Pete with his lips puckered, it was someone else who had kissed me and felt just how painful it could be.

(and I had been burned my his hands as well)

"John, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were off trying to be evil."

The last time I had laid eyes on him, a day I try to forget but never can, he was leaving me for the dark side.

(I hope that had some kind of cookies or it would have been a big waste of time)

"As you could have guessed, Rogue, that didn't end very well. So here I am, ready to be with you again."

I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of it all, here standing before me was one of guys I would not want to go back with even if it saved the whole damn world, and I resisted the urge to slam the door in his face.

(reminding myself of the burns that this son of a bitch left on both my skin and heart)

"Sorry, John, but you're too late. I've found someone new, someone that deserves me more than you ever did."

I knew that he wanted to fight it, he was always so good at starting things but never at finishing them, but I was lucky enough to have Logan by my side ready to beat the holy crap out him.

(and even John isn't stupid enough to go up against Logan)

"Yeah, bub, now beat it before I have to make you leave."

His cold hands around my shoulder, making sure not to touch any exposed skin, made me feel like I could do anything with him by my side.

"If you ever change your mind, Marie, you know where to find me."

It seemed that whole part of my life was leaving with him and it was clear that was a bad time and I was now in a good part of life.

(and all of that goodness was thanks to Peter)

The moment I saw that look in his eyes, staring at my lips like they were the last on the whole planet, I knew that he was going to do something he would regret for the rest of his life.

(and rather than blaming himself I and my toxic skin would be the one at fault)

"Don't you dare do it, Pete."

I tried to push him away but in that split second his lips had found mine, and all I could do was count down the seconds until I heard that earth shattering cry.

But that kiss just kept going with nothing happening, poor little Sylar only got around two seconds before my power decided to bite him, and when we parted it was clear that he was still alive and kicking.

(the fear of kissing him and killing him in the same moment started to fade away)

"Darling, I just kissed for a whole damn minute and nothing happened, didn't I tell you not to worry?"

Rather than screaming out with joy I just grabbed ahold of him and kissed the hell out him.

(remembering a time where I wasn't afraid of a single kiss)

When Logan came around he caught on pretty fast, since we couldn't keep our hands off each other, and he had to physically separate us.

(he wasn't about to come around and watch us making out)

"I guess you found your other half, doll. Anyone that can handle that kiss of yours is okay in my book."

He patted Peter on the back, which was the best you can get out of Logan

(expect me who got so many hugs it was embarrassing)

"Thanks, and now maybe I won't be so damn afraid of you, Logan."

Unlike John who would never emit that he was afraid of Logan even a little bit, trying to pull off the macho evil guy act and failing horribly, Peter wasn't ashamed to be afraid of him and for good reason.

(and who wouldn't be afraid of a man who had metal claws)

"Yep, but if you ever hurt her I would still gut you in a second."

"You don't have to worry about that."

He held on to my hands, for the first time years it was free of those damn gloves, giving me the touch I desired so much in my life.

(and now I could have an endless supply of caresses thanks to him)

"I do."

I said those two words, knowing that they would change my life more than any others, without heisting because I knew that I was saying them to right person.

"I do."

(and he did the very same thing with a smile even bigger than my own)

In the crowd of faces I could say with pride that they were my friends, each suffering like me with heaviness of their powers, and that they were all happy for me on my special day.

(all but Bobby, Gambit, and Pyro, who were still jealous that he was the one holding my bare hands)

"I'm so very happy for you."

They sang it out in union, grimes on their faces and contempt in their eyes, because they had a very intimidating Logan towering above them watching their every move.

(he was the one who had given me away just like any other father would)

"Thanks, boys."

I gave them a smile and a peck on each cheek, staying only a second on each so I wouldn't end up killing them off one by one, and turned back to my husband.

"Ready for our wedding night, darling?"

Just like I had been doing these last four months I touched him as much as I wanted, knowing that he wouldn't drop dead because of me but instead relish my soft skin.

"I've been waiting for this moment, forever, Mrs. Marie Petrelli."

Logan came in and hugged me like the giant bear that he always was, explaining later on that he was hugging two people so they had to be giant hugs.

"I've missed you, doll and little doll."

For the past month every moment he came he had to rest his huge hands on my equally huge belly, warming up the baby inside.


End file.
